It's My Birthday!
by goctyudicbdkvhb175749674
Summary: I'm officially thirteen, so what do I do? Make it rain birthday cake, duh!


**Hello there everyone of this world! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! YAY! Sorry about that outburst, me excited! :D *dances around and throws confetti in the air* Yeah, I might wanna work on lowering my ego. XD **

* * *

"HELLO GINGA!" I pop out of nowhere from a box grinning while he'd eating a burger. ""Guess what day it is today..."

"I dunno," Ginga sighed as he continued eating the burger.

"You don't remember?!" I frown as sad violin music plays. "Didn't I tell you a month ago?"

"Well how was I supposed to remember it if you told me last month?" Ginga shook his head walking away. I skip behind Ginga just for the sake of annoying him, and I step right in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Ginga anime sweat-drops.

"What do you think? I'm trying to annoy you!" I put my hands on my hips putting a "Duh" look on my face. Ginga takes a deep breath and walks away.

"Well, you'll probably have to step up your game to annoy me," Gina marched across the sidewalk, and that gives me an idea. I snap my fingers to get Ginga's bey in my hands flying off on a kite, _"You asked for it pony-boy." _

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" I dance around somehow while dangling on the kite with the wind in my hair.

"BEY THIEF!" Ginga runs after me although he's too slow to catch me, and the only type of running he can do now is running out of breath. *drum sounds* Wait, did anyone think that was funny? *crickets sound* Oh...

I find myself at B-Pit breaking in finding Dynamis tackling him to the floor hugging him, "I love you!"

Dynamis faints after screaming, "Please! Do not put me in your next truth or dare, and please do not take my bey and drive me insane like the heavens for tell!"

"Aw, my poor Dynamis," I pet his hair snuggling with him like a cat.

"Is it me, or is Gocty's fangirling a bit more obsessive then usual?" Madoka looked at me oddly. "Maybe as Gocty gets deeper into the teenage years, she's gonna get more and more fangirlish and insane."

"It's my birthday today!" I smile making it rain birthday cake and frosting from the sky splattering on B-Pit and everywhere.

"This gonna take me forever to clean the exterior of B-Pit!" Madoka pulls at her hair cringing running outta here but not before saying, "oh, and happy birthday Gocty, how old are you?"

"Thirteen," I jump up in the air. "I'm in the teenage years! And the drama's already happening..." I gulp playing with the color of my shirt piping up snapping my fingers to make it rain regular rain, or water, to clean up the city before clearing up the sky again and makes Dr. Ziggurat's HD Academy building thingy explode.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dr. Ziggurat screams in a high-pitched little-kid scream reaching Japan nearly shattering our eardrums.

"Well, at least we know of on natural disaster," I can still hear a ringing in my ears. "That doctor's loud, I feel sorry for the people at HD Academy. Well, the HD part is accurate I suppose."

I run out to Brazil chasing after the Garcia family with a baseball bat clearly angered. "I HATE YOU GUYS! FEEL MY FURY! YOU LYING, CHEATING, B****Y PEOPLE!" I make the whole world rain confetti zapping myself through space-time portals chasing all the bad guys a hate including Doji, Dr. Ziggurat, the Garcias, Pluto, Rago, and the Nemesis bladers and tying them all up in the North Pole happily. :D

"La, la, la, la, la!" I dart around on my purple and golden dragons through the space-time portals making it rain confetti, birthday cake, and frosting, tying up the characters I hate, and making them listen to Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez music.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO! THIS IS TORTURE! THE SON OF THE BLACK DOES NOT LISTEN TO S***Y POP MUSIC!" Rago screams at the top of his lungs, and I go back to B-Pit.

I turn the characters that live in Japan except for Dynamis purple with the exception of Kyoya who I turn into a yellow minion. "Aw, Kyoya's a minion, it's so cute!" Kyoya grumbles clearly not happy.

I pick up Kyoya hugging his squishy yellow form, and Ginga runs into B-Pit purple and annoyed.

"GOCTY! I DON'T LIKE PURPLE!" Ginga screams.

"You take that back!" Dynamis screams since his bey is purple.

"Well, Gocty, can you at least turn me into a different color? I don't like purple!" Ginga crosses is arms tapping his foot impatiently making Dynamis faint.

I sigh, "Picky, picky," snapping my fingers for a floating bucket of green paint dumps green paint on Ginga.

"HEY! I though you meant for me to change to to different color without the paint!" Ginga runs off the toe bathroom to wash off the paint to find that it's actually hair-dye. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I TAKE COMMENT ABOUT PURPLE BACK! I WANT TO BE PURPLE AGAIN!"

"Tough luck kid," I smile making piles of papers explode patting Ginga on the shoulder.

"MY PAPER! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS GOCTY!" Madoka faints as I fly through a portal with my dragons, and we're off, off, and away to Dynamis' temple to spray-paint it neon pink! I pull two spray-paint cans and start spraying the entire temple in pink.

"MY TEMPLE!" Dynamis sees the stars have told him that I'm spray-painting the temple pink even though it's daytime, and I clap my hands to turn Dynamis into a Pegasus.

"No fair! I wanted to be a Pegasus!" Ginga whined.

Tithi, Yuki, Kenta, and Yu walked in all purple and feeling particularly odd out by the cake raining down on them. "Ms. Madoka, what in the name of astronomy is going on?!"

"It's Gocty's 13th birthday, and she's officially a teenager," Madoka explained who had awakened from her fainting.

"Oh no! This is just like when Gyrffn turned thirteen all over again," Yuki started anime-crying, and I patted the distressed character on the shoulder.

"There, there, little one," I say in a comforting voice.

"I'm not little..." Yuki crosses his arms offended.

"It's true, you are a bit shorter than most of the chapters," I shrug.

"But that's because I'm younger!" Yuki exclaims.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes lighting a birthday-candle-bomb dashing out with my dragons, and the birthday-candle-bomb explodes in confetti, cake, fire, and awesomeness causing as awesomeness-nuclear explosion.

"OH NO!" Madoka screams. "WE'RE GONNA GET AWESOMENESS RADIATION POISONING! EVERYONE RUN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" Everyone hightails it outta there, and that's the end of this mess... for now...


End file.
